


Collared

by Jane0Doe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: ' Gritting his teeth, he barely held back a moan as his Littl- asJasoncontinued to mouth and suck at the exposed skin of his neck."Hood yo-ahneed to stahp this! You've been drugged and-" he cut off with a moan as the omega bit down.Hard. '





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i based this off a fanart i saw on tumblr and couldn't get out of my head.  
https://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/166050682457/congratulations-on-your-winning-bid  
thank you balloonacy for supplying the link
> 
> ive said it before and ill say it again, but pls let me know if there are any blatant spelling/grammar mistakes btw

Dick’s awakening isn't sudden but gradual.

The first thing he's aware of is the spicy incense that overpowers his sense of smell. The second thing he is aware of is that his head is a cloying mess of Alpha instincts that he ruthlessly clamps down on with practised ease, and fuzzy edges that distort his thoughts and cloud his mind. His mouth is tainted by an unfamiliar taste and his tong is heavy in a way that is... familiar maybe? It’s right there in the back of his mind, if he can just- _ow._ A dull ache has started in his temples, but that isn't important right now.

He's been drugged.

The focus it takes to control his breathing and keep his muscles relaxed is intense. By the end of it the dull ache has increased to a throbbing pain, but it's worth it to ensure that his captors don't realise that he's awake yet. He needs to work out where he is; who is holding him; what is going on; and how he got captured. Though perhaps not in that order.

As the drugs continue to fade out of his system and his mind begins to clear, Dick tried to take stock of his current condition.

There is light bruising along his face with stronger ones centred around his shoulder, but he can’t feel any other injuries. It could be the drugs dulling his senses but his gut tells him that it isn't that. He doesn't know how to feel about this. A lack of severe injuries will make escaping easier, but the very fact he is relatively unharmed means that either he's been unconscious for far too long or the people that captured him were clever enough or skilled enough to take him down at his peak whilst holding back from using crippling blows.

_God!_ if only he could remember what happened!

If this wasn't enough, he's all but naked. That means no suit, no gadgets and no trackers.

Boxers preserve his dignity at least, but it’s a small comfort when the silken scarf he can feel around his eyes and the firm bindings that chain his arms are giving off a distinct fetish vibe. Any doubts of where this is heading are eradicated when he realises that the weight around his neck is a Collar.

Unlike some people, Nightwing doesn't kill. That doesn't mean he isn't going to take a lot of pleasure in beating the crap out of whoever thought they could do this to him.

Now that he understands what is most likely intended for him, he can’t help the sick sensation that begins to build inside of him. One of the small reliefs of working in Gotham is that even the more psychotic villains like Harley or Two-Face have no care for sexual deviants. Even Ivy, a recognised Femme fatale, never goes further than kissing the people under her control. He's never yet been in a position like this and if he makes a big enough impression on these bastards, he doubts he will again.

Forcing himself to stop thinking about his captors end game before it can compromise his ability to think logically, he takes a calming breath and turns his attention outwards towards his surrounding in the hope that he might discover something, anything really that might be of use.

This is a mistake.

Any control or sense of composure he has is promptly lost as he desperately tries to jerk himself upwards and away from **_the person he'd been sleeping on!_**

Unfortunately, it seemed that their captors had, had the bright idea to chain his collar to the person bellow him. As quickly as he’d yanked himself upwards he came hurtling down thanks to the chain snapping taunt and the resulting loss of his equilibrium. He collapsed forward and collided with the _-man?-_ underneath him.

The person bellow him let out a surprised grunt, followed shortly after by a whimper and Dick can’t help but freeze.

He _knew_ that voice.

“Little wing!” He yelped. The panic in his voice was sharp and strong, however right now he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn about composure. It’s bad enough that he’s in this position, but Jason?!

With his history this is the worst possible situation he could end up in.

They were finally starting to get through to the Omega that there were better ways to deal with criminals than Killing and he just knows that if anything happens it will be like Gasoline to the Pit and they’ll lose him all over again. The pack wouldn’t survive it. <strike>Dick wouldn’t survive it.</strike>

When the omega underneath him fails to respond the panic sets in deeper and he calls out again, though this time he laces his voice with Alpha command. Jason will be furious at the blatant manipulation of his instincts but that is a problem for later.

The shifting bellow him brings relief; the verbal response he gets does not.

“mn… D- I um Nightwing?”

His speech is slurred, and the drowsy tone would be cute if it wasn’t for the fact that they’re in enemy territory and Jason shows no real awareness of this, or anything really.

He’s relaxed, Passive in a way that isn’t natural to Jason. Not since that bitch tossed him in a Lazarus pit.

Clearly whatever these bastards have Hood on is stronger than what they gave him. Not that that’s surprising. If they’d done their homework -which they obviously had given that they’d managed to capture both him and Jason- then they’d know that Jason had near Meta level healing and the metabolism to go with it.

Whilst this meant that Jason wasn’t panicking, it wasn’t exactly helpful. His Little Wing was in no condition to fight their captors and this meant that getting out had gotten about 10 times harder. Like hell he was abandoning his brother to these deviants!

Now was not the time to panic though. He needed to try and get Jason to focus and-

“So, you’re awake then.”

He can’t help but startle when the statement reaches him. A voice in the back of his head that sound a lot like Batman is chastising him for letting his guard down but he can’t help it. Everything is spiralling out of control thanks to Jason presence.

How hadn’t he smelt them coming though? Were they wearing scent blockers or something? Never mind that how hadn’t He heard them?

Something came up behind his head and he tried to dodge only for their captor to tut at him like a misbehaving child and yank him backwards by his hair.

The growl that he let loose in response had sent many a villain cowering, but all the bastard did was laugh as they deftly undid the blindfold before letting him go.

“There. Much better don’t you think? Now we can talk.”

Being able to see again helps settle his instincts but not by much. he’s in enemy territory and the omega he- and Jason is in danger.

Turning to look in the direction of his captor he can’t help the flair of annoyance at the fact that the man, woman, whoever they are is completely obscured by a mask and loose fitting costume.

They stay like that for a moment, Dick glaring and the figure judging before finally he moves towards them.

He growls again. Deeper this time, but it has no affect.

“He’s gorgeous like this, isn’t he?” Asked their captor as he reaches down to tug on Jays hair, causing the already aroused omega to arch into his hold with a sensuous moan.

“Stop it!” he hissed. Enrages on his Little Wings behalf but unable to look away from the flush that spread across Jason’s bare skin.

All of it.

Their captor ignores him though, instead choosing to focus on Jason as he trails his hand down further and begins to delicately need the already swollen sent glands on the omegas throat until the scent of heat overwhelmed the incense they were burning and was thick enough to choke on.

His mouth now dry, Dick shuddered as his instincts began to scream at him about the fertile omega ready and willing beneath him.

“now, now, Nightwing. Don’t play coy, we can all see how… responsive you are to him.”

Shame curled in his gut, but he refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of outwardly responding. It was perfectly natural for his body to react this way to an omega in heat. Especially one that looked and smelt as Jason did now.

“Why are you doing this” he finally asked as he forced himself to look away from the flushed strip of skin where his- where a mating bite would go on the omega’s neck”

“The money mostly. Though the benefits certainly don’t hurt.”

“This is just about money?” he all but shrieked in outrage. There was never a good reason for this kind of violation but for it to be for something so shallow as money… the disgust he felt towards this piece of filth continued to grow with every poisoned comment he made.

“You’d be surprised how much a person is willing to spend on fulfilling a fetish or fantasy. Especially when it’s with the real deal. Hood hears got quite the price on him what with his presentation and all. This last month alone we’ve raked in a fortune selling his heats to the highest bidder. You should have seen him. Practically gagging for it once it started. Course he’s been getting… resistant lately.”

He felt sick. Jason has been held captive, assaulted, RAPED! For at least a month, most definitely longer. And they hadn’t noticed.

God. What kind of pack were they? He wanted to believe that he’d been captured looking for Jason but it was just as likely that they’d all just assumed he’d left on a solo mission again.

Fuck.

The sooner the drugs they had him on wore off completely the better. Scratch that. The sooner he got out of here the better. He honestly didn’t care how long it took the concoction they had him on to wear off it meant he got to beat this smug little bastard bloody.

“-that’s where you come in.”

“Sorry?” he responded drolly as he realised that their captor had continued chatting as he’d pondered. “I got distracted.”

For the first time since this began, Dick was sure that he’d managed to dent the persons attitude. More than that, he’d bet good money on the man being pissed at being ignored. Clearly, he’d hit a nerve he couldn’t help but think smugly.

“Pay attention!” they all but snarl.

Definitely a nerve.

“As I was saying. Hoods been a bit more resistant recently. Are resident Doctor suggested that it might be because he missed his pack. So we grabbed you. Now, why don’t you get started on Soothing the poor thing. He really has been looking forward to this, haven’t you pet?”

The last part was directed to Jason but Dick honestly couldn’t be asked to focus on his response as he realised just exactly what this man intended for him to do.

Rage quickly set in and he let out a guttural roar as instinct took over reason and lunged at them masked individual who barely managed to dodge.

“How dare you! How dare you suggest that I rape him! If you honestly think that I would touch him or anyone like that when they is clearly in no state to consent like Jason is, then you’re out of your bloody mind!”

“please.” Scoffed the man derisively. “you can posture all you want. We both know that it’s only a matter of time before you give the greedy slut what he’s asking for. You alpha’s and omega’s are all the same. You all talk a big game but when it comes down to it you’re driven by a need to breed. However, as much as I’d like to watch you stew in it, we are on a schedule, so I’ll be nice and help you along.”

Then, with a speed that was completely unprecedent in their Captor, who Dick was now sure was a beta given his sexist comment, they lunged forward an slammed a needle directly into the vein at his neck and pumped a violet substance into his system.

“What the fuck was that!” Dick demanded. Already feeling… something begin to take effect.

“Just the alpha orientated version of what we’ve had Hood here on for the last few weeks. It’ll loosen you up, let your true natural state controlled by instinct and need take hold. By the time it takes full effect, we won’t need these pesky restraints Nightwing. you wont want to leave.”

“No.” he tried to deny shakily, but already he could feel his thoughts starting to blur around the edges.

“Then again why would you want to leave in the first place Nightwing? A willing omega underneath you and when you’re not fucking him you’ll be too busy proving your worth as an alpha in the pits to care about anything else.”

With that the beta left, but Dick barely noticed as he tried to keep a hold of his right mind and not give in to the heat and need that was beginning to claw at him from the inside.

His attempts to remain in control weren’t helped by the fact that with the beta no longer there to distract him, Jason had once again turned his attentions to Dick.

Gritting his teeth, Nightwing barely held back a moan as his Littl- as Jason started to mouth and suck at the exposed skin of his neck around his collar.

"Hood yo- ah need to stahp this! You've been drugged and-" he cut off with a moan as the omega bit down. Hard.

Fuck. He was so screwed. The longer this went on the more likely it became he would go into rut. Hell maybe that was the intention of whatever they’d injected him with. Whatever it was he needed to resist the syrupy feeling that was taking hold and focus. He was Nightwing and he would get out of this.

Taking a shaky breath he tried speaking to the omega again.

”Jason-”

“Alpha please” whimpered Jason as he bucked bellow him. “Need you Alpha, need you so bad!”

Shuddering at the implications he rested his head on the younger mans for a moment before trying -and failing- to state firmly: “you’re drugged Little Wing. You wouldn’t be asking me for this if you weren’t.”

“wrong. So, so wrong alpha” whined the omega breathlessly. “wanted you for ages. They kept sending in others to fuck me but I still wanted you.”

“Fuck Jay, you can’t just- you can’t just say things like that!” he exclaimed even as his dick twitched in response to his om- to Jason’s admission.

”Why not?” questioned the very drugged, and very unable to give consent omega; “it’s true”

“Jay!” he whined almost childishly. Any other time he’d be all for this but right now?

Chuckling slightly, the omega ignored him and shifted slightly so he could begin biting and sucking at one of his nipples and Dick didn’t even try to supress the moan that rose in his chest this time. Without thought he ground down against Jason for more friction and drew a desperate, needing whine from the omega that he leant down and swallowed greedily.

Lust and the beginning stages of rut fogged his mind but still he made one last ditch effort to pull away that was ruined by Jay biting down on his lip to pull him back down.

A broken, pleading whine escaped from between Jason’s plush lips and Dick felt what little resistance he had left crumble away under the onslaught of primal urges to comfort and Claim his omega. Nothing mattered anymore but making his Little Wing completely his and ruining him for anyone else.

The next few moments were filled with the breathless mewls and fevered moans of his omega as he bit and sucked and tasted every bit of flesh he could get his mouth on as he tried to make up for the time he’d spent holding off.

God, why had he taken so long to do this when it was clearly what they both wanted.

The heat that was building inside him, coupled with the scent and taste of his omega, it drove him onward and he barely heard or noticed the soft click that came from behind him. He did notice when he suddenly became able to move his arms but all that meant was now he could touch as well as taste.

Distantly Dick processed that he was going into rut, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but what was his and how he was going to claim it in every way possible.

With deft hands he began to toy with the Omega’s already erect nipples until he was arching and whimpering beneath him with a blissed out look that brought a smug sense of satisfaction to the Alpha.

“So Good for me Little Wing.” He whispered drunkenly as he mouthed and sucked at the omega’s swollen sent glands. letting out a pleased purr at the pretty little moans the omega gave him in response.

“You’ll be my good little omega, won’t you?”

Jason whimpered in response to the question but shook his head vigorously to show his accent. Regaining his voice for a moment the omega took on a pleading tone as he begged; “please Alpha, I’ll be so, so good for you. So good. Please, just, whatever you want Alpha please. I just need you in me. need your knot-”

Leaning up Dick caught the omega in a kiss, cutting him off as he lazily explored their mouth with his tong and the rest of his body with his hands.

“Patients Little Wing” he ordered Huskily as he finally broke away from the soft lips of his intoxicating omega. “You’re not in charge here. You have to be good for me before you get my knot. You can do that can’t you?”

“Yes, Yes, Yes Alpha. I’ll be so good for you”

“Good boy.”

The Breathless gasps and pretty blush that spread across the omega’s face in response to his praise only strengthened his possessiveness. Unable to wait any longer he worked one of his hands past the omega’s soaked boxers and began to toy with his dripping cunt. Silencing any further conversation from him as he arched off the bed into his touch.

“God your so wet Little Wing.” he stated with awe as he began to stroke and prod at the wet heat beneath him.

His Little wing tried to buck up into his touch again, but he quickly put an end to that by ripping off the omegas boxers with his other hand before grasping his hip in a bruising grip.

His omega let out a pleading whine, but he ignored it as he started to pump first one then later two fingers into the greedy hole bellow him. Occasionally he would pull is hand out completely to taste the slick that glistened on it or feed it to the omega himself. But mostly all he could do was watch as the omega him completely unravelled beneath him.

At first his little Wing had begged and pleaded for more, but he had quickly become too incoherent for speech and dissolved into a moaning and whimpering mess.

Tears of frustration pooled in his eyes and Dick couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than the site beneath him.

Eventually though, the heat within him started to build again and he knew they needed more, that they both needed more so he tore through the last thing preserving his modesty and released his throbbing cock and ground himself against his Omega so that he could coat himself in his slick to make the next part easier.

“You ready for me Little Wing.” He scarcely managed to ask as he lined himself up with the omega quivering hole.

The omega nodded, too gone in his instincts to give voice to anything more coherent than a needy moan.

It was all the alpha needed as he began to push into his heat. Babbling all the while into his skin about how tight and hot and slick and good he felt.

He’d barely managed to sheath himself in him all the way when he felt his Little Wing contract around him before going boneless as his cock spilled all over Dick’s chest.

A breathless laugh left him as he realised that the omega had cum with his cock untouched at just the feeling of his dick inside him. Pride at himself as an alpha swelled within him at how well he’d satisfied what was his but it was soon forgotten as the need for more overcame him.

With short bursts that quickly became deeper he slowly began to fuck into the pliant body beneath him.

Praise dripped from his lips in between bites and kissed as he picked up his pace.

The omega whimpered at the overstimulation at first but his cock quickly hardened once more and soon he was rutting against Dicks chest as the alpha fucked into him hard and fast.

As his knot started to form and catch against his omega, Dick felt the urge to bite down hard on the omega’s mating gland and did so.

The endorphins released were enough to push them both over the edge and Dick ground his knot in as securely as possible as he released his seed into his omega, his mate! Before collapsing weightlessly on top of his other half.

His nuzzled and lapped at the newly formed claiming mark and shifted them so that his omega was now resting his chest.

*

It was in this state that Batman found them, having tracked the chip embedded in Dicks neck at the start of the night when they planned this honey pot mission to find the people who captured their pack omega.


	2. CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER  
So I finished writing this and it flows better as a oneshot rather than several chapters so if you check the 1st chapter you'll find it's significantly increased in size from like 600 words to 3000.  
hope you enjoy.  
I'll delete this in a week or two to give people a chance to look through there updates and see this.

So I finished writing this and it flows better as a oneshot rather than several chapters so if you check the 1st chapter you'll find it's significantly increased in size from like 600 words to 3000.  
hope you enjoy.  
I'll delete this in a week or two to give people a chance to look through there updates and see this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything even remotely sexual so please bare with me as it will get there.
> 
> second. to the few fools following my lazy ass or who read my other fics, i'm currently experiencing... issues with microsoft amung other things and cant access what i've been writing. it isn't just me being lazy. Again.
> 
> the only reason ive posted this shit is cause i had it on paper and had yet to type it up. putting this in directly has physically hurt and i will not be doing so again. untill microsoft is an option once more it will likely be a while before i can do much more for my preexhisting fics.  
sorry?
> 
> i will not be abandoning them though. so dont worry about that at least
> 
> if youre just reading this one fic from me pls ignore the word vomit above. ive been experiencing this thing called a concience recently and felt the need to explain myself  
hopefully it fucks off again soon


End file.
